<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knives Edge by shipskicksandgiggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723305">Knives Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles'>shipskicksandgiggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Knives, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Reference to off screen violence, Royal Guard Peter Parker, prince harley keener, references to death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the dark past of the kingdom of Mar-Vel, King Tony Stark worries for his only son, Prince Harley. He calls a young soldier, Peter Parker, to his aid in protecting the boy without his knowledge. Peter steps up to the task, and gets closer to him before he can he killed by someone who wants to hurt his father</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knives Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm gonna be real. this wasn't supposed to be 4k words<br/>prompt:  “Oh, just kick me off this cliff! It would be merciful at this point!”<br/>“I can’t do that my liege, I was charged with-”<br/>“With keeping me alive, yes, I am aware.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your Majesty, with all due respect, why wouldn’t you choose one of the more intimidating guards to protect your son?”</p><p>Tony Stark, the King of Mar-Vel, had for the most part ruled the country peacefully, but it hadn’t been easy, and Peter knew it still wasn’t entirely safe here. </p><p>Especially for the crown-prince, Harley Stark. Threats made against his life were all too regular, and despite the security around the castle, the king had called Peter, the youngest of the kingdom’s soldiers, to help. </p><p>Stark paused to consider Peter for a moment. “Mr. Parker, how old are you?”</p><p>“I’m 19, sir.”</p><p>“My Harley, he’s 19 as well. And unfortunately due to the nature of his life, he hasn’t been afforded the opportunity to have friends like a normal kid.”</p><p>Peter nodded, unsure of where he was going with this.</p><p>“Now, I suppose you’re right, I could assign Rogers, Wilson, hell even Barton to him and I would be confident that he’d be safe under their care. But he’d know he was being guarded. And he hates that shit like none other. Thinks it makes him look weak, you know how kids your age work.” </p><p>“I do, sir.”</p><p>“Your assignment however, it’s undercover. Just… try and be his friend. But keep your guard up. Keep him safe. I trust you can do your job.”</p><p>“Of course, your Majesty.”</p><p>“Good. Dismissed.”</p><p>Peter bowed slightly before walking out of the Main Hall and setting his course for the armory.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Heard you got your first big assignment, kid. Need a bigger sword?”</p><p>“Smaller actually,” Peter answered smoothly, placing his sword on one of the racks. “A few knives, if you please Barnes.”</p><p>“What kinda knife we talking?” Barnes asked, already walking to the far wall. “We got double blades, butterflies, a brand new set of throwing knives thanks to Barton-“</p><p>“Whatever can be easily concealed under servants clothes.”</p><p>“Ah, I’ve got just the thing. Anything else? I hear slingshots are all the rage now.”</p><p>“You have got to stop hanging out with Clint, man.”</p><p>He heard Bucky laugh from somewhere in the back as he stowed his armor in its designated closet. When he emerged, the older man was holding a box filled with smaller blades, all perfect for hiding in his shoes, pockets, and waistband. </p><p>“You’re the best,” he breathed, already slipping them under his new uniform. </p><p>“I know kid, it’s like half the reason they keep me around.”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” he admonished. “No one else can put Steve in his place. You’re a valuable part of this team.”</p><p>Bucky laughed again and clapped him on the shoulder. “Get outta here kid. You have a job to do.”</p><p>He grinned, and walked back out of the armory, already trying to figure out how to get in the prince’s good graces. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Turns out, thinking is exactly what he needed to do. Peter was so focused on how to run into him that he quite literally ran into him. </p><p>“Oh my god I am so- Your Highness!” He dropped to his knees in an attempt to show his respect. “Your Highness, forgive me, I wasn’t looking where I was going!”</p><p>When the prince didn’t respond, he risked looking up at him. “Your Highness?”</p><p>Harley looked stunned. “Are you alright?” he asked. </p><p>“Am I what? Oh, um, yes sir, I’m alright.”</p><p>“Don’t call me sir, you look like you’re my age.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“It feels wrong to be called sir when you can’t legally drink yet. C’mon, get up. What’s your name?”</p><p>“My name’s Peter. Peter Parker.”</p><p>“Great. Hey Peter, nice to meet you. I’m Harley.”</p><p>“Hi Harley. Sorry I ran into you. I think I’m lost.” Peter knew the layout of the castle inside and out. </p><p>“You new?”</p><p>“Yeah. Still don’t have a sense of direction I guess.” </p><p>“That’s okay, it’s a big place,” Harley assured him. “I can probably help you get where you need to go.”</p><p>“Really? Could you just point me in the direction of the nearest broom closet?”</p><p>“For cleaning supplies or a nervous breakdown?”</p><p>“A little of both if I’m honest.”</p><p>Harley laughed. “So you clean? Like that’s your job?” he asked. </p><p>“Part of it, yeah,” Peter answered. “I can do pretty much anything you need me to though. I can fix damn near anything and I’m handy with a mop.”</p><p>“That so?”</p><p>Peter nodded. </p><p>“Well incidentally I may have caused a small explosion in one of the library towers and if you could spare some of your time, I’d like some company cleaning it up. And possibly prevent it from happening again.”</p><p>“Which way?” </p><p>He pointed. </p><p>Peter sighed. “Alright Princess, let’s go.”</p><p>Harley gave him a shit eating grin, and Peter really should have taken it as a warning of what would be to come. </p><p>~~~</p><p>It didn’t take long for them to actually become close friends. It had started small, with cleaning up the explosion (Harley had helped him, and they'd talked about nothing. It was nice), as well as accidentally coming across him in the halls a few more times. After that, Harley had started calling Peter up to his quarters to just talk. Joke around. That kind of stuff. </p><p>“You know something, Peter?” he said one day. </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“You’re… different than every other kid my age I’ve met here.”</p><p>“Good different or bad different?”</p><p>“Good. You don’t treat me like I’m God or something. You’re not scared of me.”</p><p>“Harley, you’d managed to build a librarian robot that exploded if it went higher than 4 shelves up literally moments before I met you. It’s really hard to be scared of a guy like that.”</p><p>“The explosion part didn’t scare you off?”</p><p>“Have you worked in the kitchen? Trust me Princess, it takes a little more than an explosion to scare me off.”</p><p>Harley acquiesced the point, and continued to work on his studies in silence while Peter tidied up around the room. </p><p>“Do you like your job?”</p><p>Peter jumped, hitting his head on the table he was trying to clean underneath. He hissed and rubbed the spot. “I mean, it has its moments, yeah. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“It’s just,” he tapped his pen against the desk, “I like you man. And I trust you.”</p><p>He picked himself up off the floor and stared at him. “What does that have to do with my job?”</p><p>“Well I’m just thinking-”</p><p>“Oh that’s never good.”</p><p>“Shut up you ass,” Harley laughed. “I’m just <em> thinking </em> that I need a new right hand man. Lenox disappeared, you know? Mysterious circumstances and all that. And I mean, you’re here a lot anyways. You up for a promotion?”</p><p>Lenox has been plotting Harley’s death. It would have been bloody had he been able to pull it off. </p><p>Coincidentally, Peter had had to clean his blades <em> thoroughly </em>a few nights ago. </p><p>“Are you kidding me? A chance to never have to mop the dungeons again? If you can pull it off, please, be my guest.”</p><p>Given the king’s insistence on his son’s protection, he had no doubt the promotion would go through. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Spending all his time around Harley was interesting to say the least. Peter was beginning to wonder which would kill Harley first: an actual trained assassin or one of his inventions. He was starting to prefer assassination attempts. </p><p>Tonight however he didn’t have to worry about keeping Harley from electrocuting himself or starting another accidental fire. </p><p>The king was holding a ball for the neighboring kingdoms, which meant Harley had to socialize with people of his own rank and Peter had to play the part of his dutiful servant and keep track of him from his place on the wall. </p><p>The kingdoms in attendance were trusted allies and friends, but that didn’t stop the royal guard from flanking their ruler in case the evening went awry. He even noticed Natasha Romanov, Stark’s advisor, with a terrifying dagger at her side. </p><p>He wasn’t so worried, but nonetheless he was on high alert. </p><p>Already Peter had spotted the Asgardians. King Thor seemed to tower over everyone on his own. Which meant he was very hard to miss, especially with his two advisers, Loki and Valkyrie, bickering loudly behind him. </p><p>Strange was also present, an unexpected ally after Stark’s kingdom rebuilt, his billowing cloak helping to part the crowd like the Red Sea as he paid his respects to the king. </p><p>A few of the smaller kingdoms also had people in attendance. Peter could see Queen Gamora of Milano from his post, as well Princess Hope from Pym’s land. </p><p>Most of them were here on business, though he’d heard a rumor that Banner’s kingdom may be merging with Asgard through some sort of marriage, and based on the flush on Bruce’s face as he spoke to Thor, he figured there might just be some truth to that. </p><p>He took one last scan of the room before focusing back on Harley. The plan was to watch his shoes so as to not be so conspicuous, but he’d be able to track him just as well. He was speaking to a few young knights from one of the other kingdoms, but he dismissed himself shortly and wove his way through the crowd until he reached Peter. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow. “I’m working. Shouldn’t you be doing whatever princes are supposed to do when they aren’t blowing shit up?”</p><p>“Maybe. Maybe I just wanna talk to you.”</p><p>“Lame.”</p><p>Harley snorted. “Come on, you’re so much nicer to talk to then those snobby assholes.” They both glanced over to the raised platform the band was on as music started playing. Both boys listened in silence for a minute before Harley held out his hand to Peter. “We should dance.”</p><p>“<em>You </em> should dance with someone it would be appropriate to dance with,” Peter corrected. “<em>I </em>am working, and anyways, people will talk.”</p><p>“Let them talk,” he said, trying to grab Peter’s hand once again. “Most people would let the crown-prince have his way.”</p><p>“I’m not most people, Princess. Go on, I’m sure one of the younger knights would love to take you for a spin around the dance floor. I’ll be here.” He pushed Harley back towards the crowd, ignoring his attempts to drag Peter with him. </p><p>“But I want to dance with <em> you</em>.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and waved him off once again. </p><p>Eventually Harley gave up and found a dance partner, a nice looking girl wearing the crest of Sanctum. He seemed caught up in conversation with her, so Peter allowed himself to glance up from the floor once in a while. </p><p>At some point, one of the other servants handed him a platter which gave him an excuse to roam the crowd. The constant movement helped him to catalogue all the faces he saw, as well as to keep a closer eye on Harley. </p><p>Unfortunately, he couldn’t predict the boy who came out of nowhere, crashing into him and sending the near-full platter of wine glasses all over him. The resulting crash of gold and glass startled nearby guests, and in his scramble to right the situation, he hadn’t seen Harley slip out of the room with his dance partner. </p><p>Two more servants appeared at his side to clean up the broken glass. Peter got to his feet and apologized to the people around him, but when he turned to make sure the other guy was okay, he saw no one. </p><p>Senses immediately set to high alert, he rushed to the door Harley had been closest to. Looking down the hallway, he saw no one, but he knew there was an exit door on the far end that would lead outside and into a quieter yard. </p><p>Peter took off at a dead run, hands positioned over one of his concealed weapons in case he found a scene that would require them. </p><p>He reached the yard only to find Harley locked in hand-to-hand combat with the woman he’d been dancing with. From what Peter could tell, he was holding his own, but he was still backing towards the edge of the mountain the castle was built on. </p><p>The grass was muddy from the storm that had occurred earlier in the day, and based on the clouds and wind, the probability it would start back up was high. </p><p>Just as Peter came within shouting distance, he watched Harley slip and fall, just barely catching himself on a rocky outcropping. The girl stood over him, ready to send him falling when Peter readied his knives and yelled. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>She turned towards him, grinning until she saw the knife cutting through the air. It lodged itself in her throat before she had time to move. Her eyes went wide as she dropped like a stone.</p><p>Peter raced to the edge of the cliff and held his hand out to hoist Harley back up. The rain had started back up again. Harley could easily lose his grip.</p><p>“Oh, just kick me off this cliff! It would be merciful at this point!” he snapped up at him. </p><p>“I can’t do that my liege,” Peter told him, lifting him to safety. “I was charged with-” </p><p>“With keeping me alive, yes, I am aware.” </p><p>He gaped at him. “You-”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I’ve known for quite a while actually.”</p><p>Peter nodded, looking over at the body of the girl. “We should probably do something about that.”</p><p>“Probably, yeah.”</p><p>He sighed. Thankfully, someone else stumbled out into the courtyard. </p><p>“Captain Rogers.”</p><p>“Parker.”</p><p>“Assassin. One of Strange’s soldiers.”</p><p>Steve shook his head. “She killed one of Strange’s soldiers and stole their uniform, as did the boy who intercepted you. We caught him after you left. Good work, kid.”</p><p>“Thank you, Captain.”</p><p>“Of course.” He bowed his head towards Harley. “Your father has no reason to expect you to return to the ball now, Your Highness. And you should both go clean up anyways.”</p><p>Harley nodded. “Thank you, sir. Tell my dad I’m alright and that I’ll visit him later, won’t you? He worries.”</p><p>“Rightfully so, Your Highness. I’ll pass the message along. Now run along before you catch your death of a cold, both of you.”</p><p>Peter smiled, and Harley grabbed his hand to lead him back to his quarters. He moved to strip the mud splattered clothes from his body while Peter fetched them both towels. </p><p>“So,” he started, “you knew I was assigned to protect you.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“For how long?”</p><p>“Since about a week before Lenox went missing. You kept staring at him like something was wrong. I had my suspicions, but after he disappeared I knew.”</p><p>“I’m really that subtle?”</p><p>“In all fairness, you did a great job of hiding it for a while. I probably wouldn’t have known had that not happened.”</p><p>Peter hummed as it passed a new set of clothes over the partition Harley was changing behind. </p><p>“So Lenox was-”</p><p>“Planning to kill you. I had a feeling something wasn’t right about him, and then I heard him muttering about cutting you open as you slept.”</p><p>“What happened to him?” Harley asked. </p><p>Peter’s silence was answer enough. </p><p>Harley sighed and stepped out from behind the divider, wearing a clean pair of trousers and a new shirt. “Okay. C’mon, you next. I think I have a shirt that’ll fit you.”</p><p>He blinked. “You sure you don’t want me to leave? I understand if you want to be alone.”</p><p>“That's the opposite of what I want right now,” Harley said softly. He sounded ashamed. </p><p>“Okay.” Peter took the shirt and pants Harley held out to him. He ducked behind the wall and changed quickly, having to cinch the pants to keep them up. </p><p>When he emerged, Harley was faced away from him, staring out the window with an old record in his hands. </p><p>Peter cleared his throat to get his attention. “What’s that?” he asked, motioning to the disc. </p><p>“Old record of my mom’s. Dad didn’t want to keep them after she passed, but I snagged them from the trash bin, and Barnes helped me find an old player to restore.”</p><p>“He’s good like that,” Peter laughed. “Pretty sure he could find a needle in a stack full of needles if you asked him to.”</p><p>Harley nodded, a faint smile on his face. He set the record player to spin, and the faint sounds of a cello began filtering out of the speaker. </p><p>They let the music play, the only sound in the room aside from the rustling of Peter gathering their ruined clothes. Once Peter returned, he sat by Harley’s side. </p><p>“It’s not your fault, you know.”</p><p>“She flinched.”</p><p>“What?” Peter looked at him quizzically. </p><p>“When you dropped the tray. The noise made her flinch, so I offered to take her outside for some air. I didn’t think-”</p><p>“You didn’t <em> know</em>, Harley. It’s okay. She’s dead now.”</p><p>“Because you had to save my ass.”</p><p>“My job <em> is </em> to save your ass, Princess,” Peter pointed out. “I’m just glad I got there in time to pull you back up. If anything, I should be upset that I didn’t get there sooner. Someone must have known I was guarding you and hired two assassins: one to divert my attention and one to kill you.” </p><p>“Who knew about you though?”</p><p>“The king and the guards. Everyone was sworn to secrecy to keep you safe.”</p><p>“So it was an inside job?”</p><p>“Most likely. I’ll meet with Cap tomorrow morning and see what he knows.” He paused to listen to the music. “You wanna dance?”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Earlier you asked me to dance. Wondered if the offer was still standing.”</p><p>Harley’s smile was enough to lift the dark mood from the room, and he dragged Peter to his feet so he could wrap his arms around him. </p><p>“Thought you’d said people will talk.”</p><p>“No people here. It’s just us.” He let himself be swayed to beat. Harley’s hands rested at his hips, a solid weight to ground him to the floor and to remind him that he didn’t fall. That they’re both okay. </p><p>“People could still talk. I mean, a prince who likes boys, alone in his room with the handsome knight who saves his life day in and day out? I wouldn’t be shocked if there were already people talking.”</p><p>In that moment, Peter became very aware of how close they were standing. Of the curve of Harley’s smile as he teased him. Of how easy it would be to pull him down and kiss him. </p><p>“You think?” he asked.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“So let them talk.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure who moved first, but Harley’s lips met his, and he knew he’d made the right decision by taking this job.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Peter made his way down to the armory the next morning to check in with Barnes. He’d fallen asleep in Harley’s room the night before, but he’d woken up earlier than him and decided to get a head start on the day. Harley was still sleeping when he’d left. </p><p>“Heard about the commotion last night kid. You get yourself hurt?”</p><p>“Made it out without a scratch.”</p><p>“And the prince?”</p><p>“Scrapes and bruises mostly. He’s gonna be fine.” He grabbed a cloth to polish one of his knives. “Have you seen the Captain today?”</p><p>“Yeah, he was looking for you actually. Told me to send you down to the dungeons if I caught you before he did.”</p><p>“Thanks Buck.” Peter put the knife back in its sheath and retrieved his cloak from the closet, fastening it around his throat. It’s weight was a familiar comfort after so many weeks in just a plain shirt and trousers. “See you around, yeah?”</p><p>“Well, I should hope so. Now get moving before Steve gets impatient.”</p><p>He waved and strode down the corridor until he reached the stairs that led down to the dungeon. Reaching the bottom, he saw the captain with his back turned. </p><p>“Captain Rogers,” he bowed when he looked at him. “I was wondering if I could speak to you about last night.”</p><p>Rogers motioned for him to continue. “Given the fact that I was intentionally sabotaged so as to take my attention away from the Prince, I believe someone on the inside was behind this, sir. Possibly another soldier.”</p><p>He nodded. “We’d considered the same possibility, and I’m glad you came to the same conclusion.  The man who intercepted you was captured and interrogated. Gave us the name of the inside man. Mr. Parker, I’d like you to meet Brock Rumlow.” The captain stepped to the side to reveal a man in the cell in front of him. His hair looked like it was matted with blood. “The king should be down shortly to decide his fate if you wouldn’t mind waiting.”</p><p>Peter nodded and leaned up against the wall to study Rumlow until Stark showed up. He looked like an animal in a cage, baring his teeth and glaring at the two soldiers. </p><p>The door above them slammed closed, and both men dropped to one knee to greet their ruler.</p><p>“Boys, please, this floor is filthy.” Stark motioned for them to stand, and walked past them to get a good look at the man in the cell. “So you’re the reason my party was ruined last night.” He tisked lightly and stepped back. “I suppose that means you have to die.”</p><p>Rumlow snarled at him. “You gonna do it yourself Stark? Make me pay for trying to hurt your little brat?”</p><p>“As much as I would <em> love </em> to bleed you dry on my own-” his voice was cold- “I believe I owe the honor of your death to someone else.” He turned to face Peter. “Would you like to do the honors?”</p><p>His eyes flicked between the king and the criminal. “Are you certain, Your Majesty?”</p><p>“Do you care for him?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” he answered without hesitation.</p><p>“Then there’s your answer.”</p><p>Peter removed his cloak and pulled a knife from his waistband. “Unlock the cell,” he ordered calmly. </p><p>“I’m guessing this is where you tell me this won’t hurt a bit,” the traitor snarked. </p><p>“Oh no,” he told him. “I assure you, this will hurt worse than you could <em>ever</em> imagine.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>A while later, he stepped back out of the cell and wiped the blood from his hands with a rag Rogers offered him, looking vaguely ill. He bowed his head to his superiors. </p><p>“Jesus kid, remind me not to make an enemy out of you.” Stark watched him warily. “You did good. I’m glad I trusted you with this.”</p><p>“It was an honor sir.”</p><p>“So I suppose that means you won’t mind continuing to be his guard?”</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>The king sighed. “It’s a bit unprecedented, I know. Harley likes you. You became his friend and his confidant, and based on the fact that you’re wearing his clothes, I wouldn’t be shocked if you were more to him than that.”</p><p>Peter blushed and murmured an apology.</p><p>“Don’t apologize. Like I said, you’re a good kid. You obviously care about him, and I have a feeling that you would still give your all to protect him. Am I getting this right so far?”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“So it’s settled then. Rogers?”</p><p>“Your Majesty?”</p><p>“See to it that this becomes his permanent position.”</p><p>He nodded and bowed a final time before exiting.</p><p>Peter went to do the same, but the king stopped him. “Sir?”</p><p>“I know my kid isn’t stupid. When did he figure it out?”</p><p>“Around a month ago, Majesty.”</p><p>He laughed. “Of course he did, the little shit. Guess that means you’ll be back in full uniform?”</p><p>“I don’t know sir,” Peter told him. “We’ll see if I can negotiate. I’m a bit fond of the knives, I’m afraid.” </p><p>“Well shit, I won’t be the man to stop you. Go on then. To your post.”</p><p>Peter smiled and bowed before taking one last look at the cell and walking back up the stairs. </p><p>~~~</p><p>He returned to Harley’s quarters moments before he awoke. In fact, he didn’t even notice him open his eyes. </p><p>“Well shit handsome. What’d I miss?” Harley had propped himself up on his elbow, eying Peter’s cloak with interest. </p><p>“Morning Princess, did you sleep well?”</p><p>“With you by my side? Always.”</p><p>“Dork.” He rolled his eyes</p><p>“Mhm. Suppose dad’s taking you off my case now?”</p><p>“No, he actually asked me to stay on with you if you’ll have me.”</p><p>Harley sat up the rest of the way. “Really? You’re serious?” His smile grew with each word.</p><p>“Deadly.”</p><p>“Oh thank god. I didn’t want to let you go. I will say though, I like the uniform.” He winked. </p><p>“I’m wearing your shirt under my cape.”</p><p>“You sure are.”</p><p>Peter laughed. “Sap. Now get up. Your father will want to see you at some point today.”</p><p>“You’ll come with me right?”</p><p>“Of course Princess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>always accepting prompts to my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>